Being Nico's Was Never Harder
by BluexEyedxBeauty
Summary: Jordan is a 13 year old girl who read the percy jackson books. she kept beliving that they were true, that NIco exists. She was right. Now she has t odeal with being a demi-god, and a hard life. NOTHING LIKE READING THE PERCY JACKSON BOOKS Nico/OC
1. Introductions

_I don't own anything or anyone besides Jordan. Even her I don't own completely, cuz its my best friends name ;D Don't forget to review; if yu hate it, I wont update. _

_Athena and Hades, _I thought to myself passing by two girls in the hallway. The 'Athena' girl had blond hair, and stormy green eyes, just like Annabeth, the girl from my favorite book series. The 'Hades' girl had pale skin, dark brown eyes, and black hair. They were both really pretty. And most likely demigods, maybe even one of the Heroes of Olympus! _Stupid girl_ I thought to myself. I read too many books. _But it _would_ be nice to have someone like Nico sweep me off my feet_ a little part in the back of my mind said. I sighed as I walked to history, looking down as usual. As you can tell, I'm not really popular, but I'm not a nerd. I just keep to myself. I blame this, when I bumped into someone, sending us both on the floor.

"I'm sorry" he said, picking up my bag that fell. I looked up, and had a problem making a sentence.

"No, ugh, I wasn't um looking... I'm Jordan by the way." This boy looked like Nico. Not just a boy named Nico, But Nico Di Angelo. The Ghost King.

"Nico" he said, and then put his hand out. I starred at it dumbly, and then remembered that I had to _shake _his hand. I decided to get the worst over with, I mean, the worst he could do was call me a freak.

"Is there any chance that you're Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades?" He looked at me, got wide eyed, and then looked around the hall. Due to my epic mind fail, we were the only ones in the hallway.

"Yes... I mean no, I am not. You're a freak." he said. I noticed that he had a little bit of a Latin Accent, just like Nico.

"No. You're Nico. From the Percy Jackson Series. I know it. Do you know if I'm a half-blood?" I blushed when I said the last part.

"We'll find out, because I'm bringing you to Chiron. I bet that it was Selina again. That stupid, stupid spy. If you don't get though the border, well, we have some issues. You will not be allowed to tell any other mortal about the book. You will hide every copy you can find, then burn them. After I come get you, and take a copy to give to Chiron. Now grab my hand, were going to shadow travel" I was mentally jumping up and down. Shadow travel? With my favorite not so fictional character? I'm in Hell! (Get it? Nico, Hell? Oh never mind) ((_**A/n I can't spell the Olympian Name for it, don't hate!))**_

"Erm Okay" I took his hand. It was cold, but a nice cold.

"Shut your eyes" he reminded me.

"I've read the books; I think I'd know'' I said. He smirked.

"Forgot about that"

So I grabbed his hand (I felt shocks go through me) and off we went.

If you are faint hearted, then don't shadow travel. Me being me, I didn't close my eyes, so I felt like I was being torn from inside and out, then laying on a soft bed of feathers. Very Confusing, if you ask me.

When we got to what I assumed was Half-Blood Hill, Nico dropped. I sighed; at least we weren't in china, like he said he did once… I nudged him with my foot. No response. _Great_ I groaned internally. I could carry him, but that might be weird. I blame what I did next on my ADHD. I saw his skull ring, and went to touch it. It was so cool! _I want one,_ I decided. His eyes snapped open immediately, and I wished I could hide. His eyes were darker than normal, and I swear to Zeus that he has Fire in them.

"Don't touch –"he cut off when he saw me. "Oh sorry Jordan" I tried to glare at him. I don't think it worked, because he laughed.

"You're like a kitten trying to be a lion" I stuck my tongue out at him, and he laughed again. "Come on, let's get you to Chiron. Something's very wrong if you can make me– the son of Hades- Laugh." We walked up half blood hill, to the life I will soon be Betraded, Loved, Hatted, and Beaten.

_A/n K guys, I know that this sucks. Its short, and horrible. But, I feel like I should update this, so you know that another book is on its way. _

_Question: If Nico were to meet a girl and be shy, what would happen?_

_Best answer gets mentioned in the next chappy and can be a guest star in the book. _

_Gotta go Beauties,_

_BluexEyedxBeauty_


	2. Except Hades

_**A/n Heey, this story sucks! I'm so sorry. I thought it would tuen out well. Ill keep continuing though, hopefully It gets better! And I know, in the first chapter it says Annabeth has green eyes, not gray. I'm sorry. I was tired, and sick. Don't blame me. End of An**_

It's been three days since I arrived at Camp. The meeting with Chiron went well, minus my freak out when I saw Dionysus.

-flashback—

"_Chiron, this is Jordan, a camper from Ontario. She insists that someone wrote a book about us; she even knew who I was, and how I shadow travel. No Offence, but I wouldn't be surprised if it was Selina again" Nico explained._

_Before Chiron could talk, I butted in. "Yeah, your right Nico, she did help Lu-I mean Kronos" I knew if Annabeth heard me she would kill me. I looked over at Nico. He had an eyebrow raised as if to say 'see?' _

"_Well… she is obviously a half-blood, she got though the boarder, but the fact that we're in a book confuses me... we should confront Dionysus." I looked wide eyed at Chiron. Then, as if on cue, Dionysus appeared. I silently screamed… well, I thought I did. "Don't Hurt me!" in a flash, I was across the room, in the corner. My legs pulled up to my chest, my face in my knees._

"_Jordan, are you okay?" Nico asked me. I just shook my head, truth be told, I have no idea why, but in the books, I thought of Dionysus as evil, pure evil. Dionysus made his way towards me and I screamed bloody murder. "Mr.D, you might not want to do that, in the books, you were described pretty badly" Nico informed him. Nico read the books yesterday, after showing me around camp. _

"_Oh... I think that I have been nicer since the war, come little one, I won't hurt you." After Mr.D said that, I started to warm up to him. Even other campers have._

"Jordan, come on its dinner!" Nico was pulling at my hand whining. I resisted the urge to laugh. It's not like I would get claimed. I'm 14 years old; I think that I should have been claimed by now. "You'll get claimed tonight" he added, as if he was reading my mind.

"No I won't. My godly Parent couldn't care less about me. And I know why. I'm ugly, my eyes are creepy(They have green, purple, blue,grey, and almost every color in them) , I'm worthless, and my life was a mess. My mom remarried a horrible guy, giving me a retarded step brother, I'm always getting in trouble or hurting myself, no one has ever loved me. Why should Dad care?" Thunder was loud in the distance.

"First, you're not ugly, second, if he didn't care, why did monsters stay away from you? He put a seal around you, he cares" I had to agree with Nico; he was right. I have never been chased by monsters. I sighed in defeat.

"Fine, let's go get some freaking food" Nico smiled, then grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards the Dining Pavilion. Once we got there, Nico ran to the food, and I just filled my cup with water. I drank it, then grabbed a burger and made my way to the fire. I tossed it in, with a short prayer; '_Dad, please claim me if you care, I want to know I belong here' _as if my prayer was answered, the fire rose, and everyone gasped.

**Nico's POV **

**I was shocked .Every symbol of the male gods, except for my father (thank god) appeared above her head. I gasped, along with every other camper. Zeus' sign stayed the longest though. I smiled. Another Big three child. Jordan spoke up "So, my mom did it with all of them, but Zeus more than once? My mom's quite the woman" I couldn't help but laugh at her facial expression. Chiron walked up to her. "Jordan Snow, Daughter of every male god other than Hades." I snorted, someone was feeling lazy today. Jordan was smiling, but then frowned. "What cabin do I stay in?" Chiron frowned too. **

"**She can stay in the Big House with me, since she's my daughter as well." Mr.D shocked just about everyone. Jordan nodded, then decided to try to be funny, she succeeded. **

"**Kay Lord Father, I shall retreat to my chambers" I laughed again, making people look towards me. I'm not allowed to laugh? I shook my head, and then went to see Percy. **

**Once I got to his cabin, I just walked in, knowing that Annabeth will be at Olympus for a next few weeks, and he wouldn't be doing anything. Boy was I shocked of what I saw.**

**A/n Tada? Love it? Hate it? Sorry. **


	3. Percy's in trouble!

**Percy Jackson was **_**cleaning.**_** Out of all things normal, he was cleaning. "Oh my Gods Percy, stay right there I'm going to go get Chiron, and an Apollo kid. It's okay, stay right here." I ran out of the cabin, straight into Jordan. "Hey, one of your dads is Apollo right?" I asked her. She nodded slowly. **

"**Yeah, but Nico-" I cut her off. **

"**Percy, you don't know him, but he's in trouble. He's cleaning!" **

"**And that's a problem because?" **

"**He's Percy! You need to heal him!" Jordan rolled her eyes at me. "BY the way, why are you coming over to Percy's?" **

"**I'm checking out all my dad's cabins. Mr.D- or dad- said that if I would rather stay in a cabin, I could" I nodded, then dragged her inside.**

"**Okay Percy, This is Jordan. She's going to help you" **

"**Nico, I'm fine, Annabeth is coming home, and I need to have this place clean, or she'll have my ass." He looked frantic. Jordan laughed, then saw a pair of black socks on the ground. **

"**Black socks they never get dirty the longer you wear them the stronger they get. Sometimes I think I should wash them but something keeps telling me 'no, no not yet'' Jordan stopped singing when she saw us starting at her. "What?" **

"**Your great!" Percy exclaimed. **

"**A daughter of every male god except mine" I told him. His eyes widened, then ran up to her, nearly knocking the poor girl on the ground.**

Jordan POV

Percy tackled me in a hug.

"Sister!" he exclaimed. I laughed. Then pulled away and looked at Nico.

"Do you need a hug too?" he nodded. I opened my arms and he stepped into them, wrapping his arm around my waist. He was nice and warm, but cold. Does that even make sense? 

Tadaa! Updated again. I feel so special.


End file.
